Confusión y mi pensar del sexo opuesto
by Venus Anthea
Summary: este es un one-shot de una conversacion de chicas bueno mas bien del pensar de una chica del: Para que sirven los hombres?, y chicos no se ofendan


N/A bueno chicos espero no ofender a nadie con este fic y en la nota de autor de abajo esta la pequeña explicacion del por q escribi este one-shot

* * *

Confusión y mi pensar del sexo opuesto

Para q sirven los hombres????

Será para confundirnos cada cinco minutos??

Porque será que existen las confusiones??

Porque las cosas no pueden ser claras como el agua??

Porque tienes que sentir que algo no anda bien??

Porque será que las cosas siempre cambian para confundirte??

Porque no podemos saber que realmente sentimos??

Porque nos enojamos con otros al no oír lo que realmente queremos oír??

Porque no sabemos que es lo que los demás quieren de nosotros para no confundirlos??

Porque la vida es tan confusa??

Porque nos confundimos entre un amor y una atracción??

Porque nos perdemos sin saber que sentir??

Porque el destino siempre nos confunde??

Porque las cosas no son claras como el agua??

Porque tendemos a confundir nuestros sentimientos??

Porque herimos a las demás personas por una confusión??

Porque amamos a una persona que no nos corresponde??

Porque la vida es tan cruel de confundirnos tanto??

Porque nos cuesta tanto entender a los demás??

Porque las cosas que decimos las confunden con otras que no son??

Porque las frases no pueden tener solo un sentido el cual todos entendamos??

Porque tantas confusiones tenemos en la vida??

Porque no podemos entendernos todos fácilmente??

Porque tanta confusión nos hace sufrir??

Porque sufrir por entender algo mal??

Porque tendremos tantas confusiones??

La verdad no entiendo porque esto siempre nos pasa??

Porque amar sin ser amado??

Como nos podemos enamorar de alguien al que conocemos hace como 8 días y que de hecho conocimos en la computadora??

Porque enojarnos con esta si no nos corresponde por estar confundida en la vida y ni siquiera sabe lo que quiere ni lo que siente por los demás por estar aferrada al pasado y a un amor que no funciono??

Porque alguien se enojo por decirle la verdad de que solo lo ve como un amigo, cuando uno nunca le dijo que lo veía como algo más??

Y lo que menos entiendo es a los hombres ya que nunca sabes cómo reaccionaran bueno ni tanto ya que sabemos que con solo ver un buen cuerpo se vuelven locos y en lo único que piensan es en poseerlo, o si les dices q eres virgen quieren ser los primeros en probarte o simplemente por ser de las que no les da pena hablar de sexo ya te quieren en su cama, típico de todo hombre que solo piensa con las hormonas y no con la cabeza, además si te niegas a tener algo con ellos o les pides tiempo inventan cosas de ti para no quedar mal con sus amigos y para no perder su reputación de PERROS!!! Ya que eso son, ya que para sentir que es un hombre de verdad tienen que andar de cama en cama y si uno los para ya dicen cosas de uno para no perder su "reputación" de conquistadores o en el mejor de los pasos no te vuelve a hablar en la vida por no someterte a su jueguito y no ser una más en su lista, aunque si accedes seria lo mismo ya que después de tener relaciones sexuales o como ellos dicen para que suene lindo y más provocador a los oídos de una mujer "hacer el amor", si te vi no me acuerdo y si te deje embarazada o con una enfermedad venérea por lo promiscuo que soy menos que te conozco y más bien me desaparezco porque ni loco me hago responsable de eso, la verdad es increíble pero hay que reconocerlo la gran mayoría son así y uno siempre o casi siempre cae de estúpida rendida a sus pies aun sabiendo que es lo que quien, aunque las que no caemos y vemos todas estas cosas que le pasan a hermanas, primas o amigas lo hacen a uno perder el interés por el amor y preferir quedarse sola, y más con la clase de hombres que existen en este tiempo, que ya no les interesa la personalidad de la mujer sino más bien su físico ya que es lo único que les importa para exhibirla ante sus amigos o hasta para intercambiársela por otra ya que no podemos olvidar a los chicos que nos tratan como un objeto para usar y desechar o para intercambiarlo por otro o en algunos casos compartirlo con sus amigos, como por ejemplo estos que enamoran a una chica linda para llevársela a la cama y cuando esta se da cuenta no era solo el con el tendría relaciones sino que también las tendría con el amigo o hermano de su "novio", ya que este piensa que una orgia es mejor o sino también está el caso en el que la chica no sabe que tendrá que compartir cama por su pareja y otra chica más ya que este es el gran amante que con dos se la juega de maravilla, o sino también está el caso de que terminas siendo la otra, ese es el mejor de todos los casos por un lado tu de idiota pensado que eres la única mujer de él sin saber que eres la otra y no solo tu también la esposa esta en las misma pensando que es la única en la vida de su esposo, y cuando se descubre el engaño la que peor queda es la amante, pero porque ella tiene que ser la mala del cuento si el que fallo fue el hombre, el que acepto esa relación fue el ya que dudo que le hayan puesto una pistola en la cabeza diciéndole o estás conmigo o te mato, no para nada eso fue decisión de él, y lo peor es que con una carita de borrego a medio morir logran que la mujer los perdone al prometerle no hacerlo otra vez y nosotras como tontas caemos y lo perdonamos y para que si al mes ya va a estar con otra, y así sucesivamente hasta llegar al punto de no tener que ir a alquilar cuarto de motel o ir a la casa de la otra para darte vuelta ya que con lo bien que te conocen saben que hasta en tu propia cama te pueden engañar y tú no te darás cuenta o si si te das cuenta saben que a los días volverás con él, y a todo esto se nos olvidaba mencionar los vicios ya que la gran mayoría son unos borrachos que todas las semanas se van a la cantina a tomar hasta caer inconscientes eso sin descartar que también fumen y le echen el ojo a la cantinera aunque estén tomando contigo, y si les reclamas sos una loca que se está imaginando cosas que no son o si no ya te quieren golpear por hacerles una "escenita" de celos la verdad son increíbles y nosotras todavía seguimos cayendo en sus jueguitos

Huy!!!! Que cólera me da pensar en ellos!!!!

No se para que sirven además de ayudarnos a fecundar un ovulo para tener un bese??

No ya sé para arruinarnos la vida y pasarnos fastidiando la misma!!!!

_**No digas eso Sango no todos los hombres son así y no todo lo que dijiste es cierto ya que Miroku sea así no significa que todos son así**_

Aome no seas tan ingenua ya que todos son iguales

_**Pues eso no es lo que yo creo Inuyasha no es así y el joven Koga tampoco**_

Si claro y por eso lloras todas las noches cuando todos dormimos por todas las infidelidades de él, cuando se encuentra con Kikyo??

_**No se dé que me hablas**_

No te hagas la tonta porque yo sé lo que te digo porque si no más recuerdas yo estaba contigo cuando te engaño de nuevo con ella y eso que dijo que cambiaria

_**Por favor Sango no sigas que me lastimas con tus palabras **_

Lo siento mucho pero es para que hablas los ojos y dejes de caer en su jueguito de niño sufrido que no se puede decidir si quedarse contigo o con la otra, además es para que reacciones y veas si realmente el te conviene o no pero a mi pensar no te conviene para nada y yo que tu mejor lo dejaba de una vez por todas

_**Eso es muy fácil de decir pero no de hacer, a ver tu ya dejaste y olvidaste a Miroku **_

Quieres que te diga la verdad si ya lo olvide desde hace mucho tiempo y te dijo otra cosa más la verdad yo no creo que el amor sea para mi y menos con todos los hombres que me han aparecido que lo único que quieren es llevarme a la cama sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de conocerme o intentar ganarse el merito de que yo quiera estar con ellos ya que de a una me vienen a pedir que me acueste con ellos lo que me da aun más cólera con los hombres y más por la gran lista que tengo de peticiones de fornicación que me han llegado a hacer en menos de 3 meses!!!!

Y de solo recordarlo me da más cólera porque parece que lo único q vieran de mi es un buen cuerpo ambulante y no una persona con sentimientos, por esto no creo en el amor bueno si creo en él y creo que es lo más hermoso del mundo para otras personas pero no para mi, por lo cual prefiero estar sola que mal acompañada

_**Pero como puedes decir eso si el amor es para todos**_

Porque eso es lo que yo realmente siento tal vez algún día llegue alguien pero por ahora yo no lo creo y no me pienso abrir al amor en un buen tiempo por todo lo que te mencione además el amor no es para mí y no cambiare fácilmente ese pensamiento y menos si todos o casi todos los días me tengo que topar con un hombre que solo se fije en mi escote aunque aunque ande una blusa hasta el cuello y que me diga o grite alguna obscenidad!!!

_**Mmm pero no todos los chicos son así aunque hay que reconocer que la mayoría si lo son**_

Tienes razón pero la verdad no quiero enamorarme para no sufrir y dudo mucho que lo llegue a hacer porque esa es mi concepción de los hombres y amenos que alguno me demuestre lo contrario y que estoy equivocada con lo que pienso de ellos no pienso enamorarme ni darle mi corazón a ninguno de ellos porque no pienso ser una más en su lista y menos convertirme en su juguete al menos en estos momentos esa es mi manera de pensar

_**Espero que algún día encuentres a esa persona especial que te haga cambiar de parecer y te haga creer en el amor**_

Yo también pero dudo mucho que esa persona exista

_Fin _

* * *

N/A este fic lo escribí un día que estaba muy confundida y con muchas dudas además de que no quería saber nada de los hombres y que tenía mucha cólera con ellos además de que siempre me dejan confundida por las cosas que dicen y hacen ya que muchas veces no conectan lo que dicen sentir y pensar con lo que hacen y precisamente ese día tenía a mano la computadora por lo que decidí escribir todo lo que sentía y mientras escribía me fui recordando cosas que me han pasado y que realmente me han enojado, además de recordar cosas que le han pasado a mi hermana y a mi mejor amiga aunque lo de mi mejor amiga lo escribí inconscientemente y no me di cuenta de eso hasta que ella lo leyó para decirme que le parecía y me dijo que muchas cosas le llegaron, pero en si este escrito es mi sentir hacia ellos aunque solo puse las cosas malas, se que tienen cosas buenas pero en este momento no se me ocurre ninguna ya que al igual que mi personaje principal Sango yo no creo mucho en los hombres ni en el amor bueno si creo en el amor pero no para mi

Y con esta breve explicación que di del porque escribí esto one-shot de Inuyasha espero que les haya gustado y en especial espero no haber ofendido a nadie con el pensar que tengo sobre los chicos en este momento y sin más preámbulos los dejo y espero leer sus reviews sobre la historia a ver que les parece ya que me interesa mucho leer su opinión

Besos Serenity2202


End file.
